Chapter 027: Club Entry Exam!!
Club Entry Exam!! is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 6. This chapter was adapted into episode 28 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime __TOC__ Plot Several other Miyaji students challenge Kourin in their attempts to join the Cardfight Club, with Aichi teaching them the rules and providing decks to borrow. One student in particular watches from outside, frustrated that so many people are talking to his idol as though it is no big deal. Later, Aichi asks if perhaps the requirement to defeat one of them in order to join is a bit too harsh, and Kourin asks if he wants people to join just so they can meet her. If they can't beat her, she says, they are not worthy of being teammates with the Asia Circuit champion. Meanwhile, inside, Misaki's friends share gossip that Aichi supposedly only started the club to get closer to Kourin, and she denies knowing him when asked. Another round of challengers face Kourin and, as they are defeated, Naoki enters, carrying his own deck. He announces that he wants to join the club, but the other students accuse him of wanting to bully Aichi again, and of being the one who tore down the flyer the other day. Naoki thinks that they're all the same, making up their own image of him, and yells that it's none of their business, but Aichi steps in and says that he trusts Naoki and believes that he did not destroy the flyer. Determined to make up for his past and help Aichi, Naoki challenges Kourin. Featured Units Gold Paladin *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Narukami *Spark Kid Dragoon *Lizard Soldier, Riki *Red River Dragoon *Photon Bomber Wyvern Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Kourin Tatsunagi vs. Naoki Ishida The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Kourin's vanguard: Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph vs. Naoki's vanguard: Spark Kid Dragoon. 'Kourin's turn' Kourin rides Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 Power), then moves Kyrph from her Soul to the back row rear-guard circle, and ends her turn. 'Naoki's turn' Naoki rides Lizard Soldier, Riki (7000 Power), then calls Red River Dragoon (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle and calls Photon Bomber Wyvern (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Riki. Red River Dragoon attacks Kourin's vanguard (Red River Dragoon's Power: 8000 vs. Haugan's Power: 7000). The attack hits Kourin's Vanguard, so her vanguard receives 1 damage. Naoki's Riki boosted by Photon Bomber Wyvern attacks Kourin's vanguard (Riki's Power: 13000 vs. Haugan's Power: 7000). The attack hits Kourin's vanguard, so her vanguard receives 1 damage (Kourin's damage: 2/6), then Naoki ends his turn. 'Kourin's turn' Kourin rides Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power), and then she calls Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle in front of Krypt, then activating Krypt's skill to move Krypt and Gareth into her soul if her vanguard is Beaumains so that she can superior ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power) from her deck. The fight continues in the next chapter. Category:Manga Category:Chapters